100 X Men First Class Drabbles
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Mostly Erik/Charles.  Rated M for future drabbles.
1. Spoons

**100 Topics X Men: First Class Drabbles**

**1) Spoons**

**Rated K**

**Warning(s) None**

* * *

><p>It was an interesting morning when Charles walked into the kitchen and found all the spoons bent in half on the floor. Charles looked towards the table to see Erik sitting calmly sipping his coffee staring at Charles. Charles indicated towards the spoons and an amused smirk speak across Erik's face.<p>

"You noticed?" He asked in mock surprise. Charles knelt down and picked up one of the spoons. "Was it that necessary?" He asked looking down at the bent metal. Erik stood setting down his coffee cup and approached Charles and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Not bending the spoons was never an option." He stated seriously. Charles quirked an eyebrow and handed him the spoon.

"Fix it." He stated staring into the other man's ear. Erik chuckled and mock bowed.

"Of course my Leige."

* * *

><p><strong>Part one of 100<strong>


	2. Kiss

**100 Word X Men: First Class Drabble**

* * *

><p><strong>2) Kiss<strong>

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) Hints of sexual relationship**

In the early hours of the morning Erik pressed his lips against Charles's. Charles shifted and kissed back easily. Too soon it ended and Erik pulled away from the kiss.

"You're leaving?" He asked sleepily from the bed as he watched Erik stand up and begin to dress. Erik looked up and smiled at the younger mutant.

"I have much to do." He stated pulling on his shirt. Charles sat up slowly wrapping the blanket around himself. "Will I see you tonight?" He asked with a smile. Erik, finished dressing and walked towards Charles and knelt down kissing him again cupping his face in his hand.

"Only if you want me?" He replied his voice husky and gentle. Charles's eyes sparkled. "I do."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p> 


	3. Chess

**100 Word X Men: First Class Drabble**

* * *

><p><strong>3) Chess<strong>

**Rated K+**

**Warning(s) None**

The fire crackled softly illuminating the room in faint light. Two young men sat at the table gazing at the Chess Board in silence. Erik sipped from his cup and glanced up to meet Charles's eyes. The other mutant's eyes were warm and inviting. Erik wished to do nothing more then to stare into them for all eternity, to get lost in the blueness of them. Charles looked at Erik in concern. "Is something wrong my friend?" He asked eyebrows furrowing in concern. Erik looked at the chess board in silence. It was like he and Charles were part of the chess board, opposing sides and contradicting view points. He gently touched his King before looking up and meeting Charles's still concerned eyes. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked away. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked. He heard Charles let out a soft sigh. "I was wondering if you were alright. You've been rather quiet tonight." Charles observed. Erik smiled. "I'm fine Charles." He replied. Charles looked at him for a moment longer wishing he could go into Erik's mind and figure out if he was lying, but he respected his friend's wishes and stayed out of his head. They played in silence for awhile until Erik set down his piece and looked at Charles.

"You really believe they will accept us?" He asked sharply. Charles looked at the man in silence, his eyes illuminated by the flames. "I like to hope." Charles replied softly eyes lowered. Erik stared at the other mutant in silence before placing down his cup. He stared at Charles in cold silence for a moment before flicking down his King.

"Then you are a fool." He stated firmly and standing up and marched out of the room leaving the other man in silence. Charles watched him go face impassive before flicking over his own King a defeated look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it so far :)<strong>


	4. Sister

**4) Sister**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) Cockblocking sister, Erik/ Charles**

It seemed that whenever they were about to have sex something, or someone (Raven) would interrupt. And she seemed to be doing it on purpose if the pleased grin was anything to go by. Just now Erik had Charles pinned against the wall ready to ravish him when low and behold Raven burst into the room a wide grin on her face as she called out for her brother. The two quickly separated.

"Charles! Could you help me train?" She asked cheekily. Charles of course smiled at his sister and agreed. Raven walked out of the room and Erik gave Charles a significant look. "She does that on purpose." He stated arms crossed. Charles frowned. "Oh come on Erik, she doesn't plan on it, she just has impeccable timing." Charles replied kissing Erik lightly on the cheek and walking towards the door. "She's on to us!" Erik called. "You're paranoid, love!" Charles called back.

"Am not!"


	5. Hair

**5) Hair**

**Rated K**

**Warning(s) None**

Charles wheeled into the kitchen catching Hank's gaze. Hank was staring at him, a forlorn expression on his face. Charles scowled slightly. "I told you-"

"Please!" Hank pleaded desperately. Charles wheeled away quickly ignoring Hank's calls. Hank followed after the other mutant rattling off reasons to shave away his precious hair. "It will be so much easier if you shave your head!" Hank shouted. "Don't touch my hair!" Charles replied quickly exiting the room. Hank sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat. Charles wheeled down the hall before letting out a relieved sigh and running a hand through his brunette locks.


	6. Laugh

_Hope you're enjoying them so far. There's many more chapters to be read._

**6) Laugh**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) Made up Student/Teacher relationship**

"Are you serious?" Charles asked for the third time. Emma nodded a coy smile on her lips. "All he does is pine for you, whenever he showers he removes his helmet so I can hear his every though. Apparently he believes you are being seduced and ravished by your students."

"The students?" He stated his voice shocked. "Yes, he seems to think that the blonde boy and you have angry BDMS sex, and that you point out how much manlier the blonde-"

"Alex." Charles cut in. "Yes, him, Erik imagines you tell Alex how much manlier and better at it then he is." Emma chuckled softly. "Better at…for the love of God! I've only slept with Erik!" Charles gasped exasperated. Emma sighed.

"Not what he thinks Sugar." She said cheekily enjoying the other Telepath's reaction. "They're children!" Charles exclaimed. Emma laughed. "I'll let Magneto know you haven't been sleeping around." She finally concluded. She heard Charles mutter something in reply. "What was that, Sugar?"

"Tell him I don't want to see him tonight." Charles replied grumpily ignoring Emma's mocking laughter.


	7. Pervert

**7) Pervert**

**Rated M**

**Warning(s) Erik being a genuine pervert, naked time**

It was hard to concentrate when Erik continued to grope him. Every time Charles would be doing something, Erik's hands would magically appear on his body. At the moment Charles had been trying to read when the hand appeared on his thigh moving upward. Charles lowered his book and glowered at the hand's owner who grinned at him in his shark like fashion. Charles huffed. "Do you mind?" He asked swatting Erik's hand away. Erik merely reached for Charles again. Charles squeaked when he felt the man's hand touch his crotch. "Erik! For the love of!…Fine!" Charles snapped allowing Erik to undress him and shove him onto the bed. Erik's grin was shark like as he kissed the man. Charles huffed and wrapped his legs around Erik's waist.

"You're such a pervert Erik." He muttered in annoyance as the man grabbed his legs and slung them over his shoulders. Erik stilled for a moment grinning cheerily. He thrust forward causing Charles to gasp. "And you love it." Erik replied cheekily thrusting again. Charles let out a breathy sigh. "I suppose I do." He replied pulling his lover in for a kiss.


	8. Cook

**8) Cook**

**Rated K+**

**Warning(s) Lots of kissing, possessiveness**

It was usually assumed that Erik could cook amazingly. His cooking skills were thought to be beyond imagination. It was also thought that Charles could not cook, spoiled little rich boy never had to cook for himself. but in reality both of them were amazing cooks. Erik tended to lean more towards the meat. Making amazing meals with steak, chicken or turkey, while Charles had a knack for pastas and baking. Erik was horrible with baking. Of any kind. At the moment he was scurrying around the kitchen. Erik and Sean had attempted to bake cookies as they were in the mood for the sweet delights. Sean couldn't cook at all. He burnt water. The cookies in the oven were quickly burning and the two of them were panicking. Fire suddenly appeared in the oven and Sean let out a shriek and jumped back. Erik recoiled in horror. "Is something burning?" A voice called. The two turned to see Charles and Raven walk into the room. Erik pointed at the oven his expression pained. Raven giggled. "Well you have to turn it off." She admonished as Charles walked over to the oven and shut it off. Erik stared at them in silence. Charles slowly approached the other mutant. "Maybe you should stick to poultry." He advised. Erik looked at him slowly before grabbing him and pulling him in for a hard kiss.

Raven and Sean stared slack jawed as the two separated. Charles blinked in surprise. "What was that for?" He asked. Erik pulled him in again. Erik kissed him twice more. "Don't ever leave me." He stated firmly. Charles laughed. "I'm not." Erik kissed him again. "No I mean it, you try to leave and i'll bring you back." He said. Charles pressed his lips against his lover's. "You won't have to."


	9. Ice

**9) Ice**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) Angst**

It was winter by the time they saw each other again. Charles was shifting awkwardly eyes wide and unsure as he regarded the man before him. Erik was completely still his eyes trained unmoving on Charles's face. After a moment of brief silence Erik approached Charles looking anywhere but at the wheelchair. "I've missed you." He stated softly. Charles furrowed his brow at his words. "Have you?" He asked, voice slightly clipped. Erik didn't reply. Charles could not take the silence. "Erik…"

"It's Magneto." Erik cut him off. Charles huffed. "That's ridiculous, you'll always be Erik." Charles replied. Erik's eyes narrowed as he stared at his friend/enemy. "Are you that much of a fool Charles?" He finally asked, voice cold. Charles did not waver his face resolute.

"Perhaps I am." He finally replied his voice strained. Erik's smile was terrible. Mocking and pained at the same time, bitterness laced his features. He approached Charles and grasped his chin between his long fingers, the two mutants held each other's gazes each refusing to break eye contact. Then Erik knelt down and kissed Charles. Charles's eyes fluttered close as he returned the kiss. It was so familiar yet so foreign. Their kisses used to be possessive and loving, the possessiveness was still there, but the love was gone and in it's place was a hard need to control. Even with Erik's helmet on Charles could tell that Erik wanted complete control. When they pulled apart and Erik left without a word, Charles was cold, as if Erik had taken all the warmth with him. Ice seemed to consume Charles and when he breathed he was his breath appear quietly into the air.


	10. Morning

_Hey guys... Chapter 10 here... Still a lot to go. Hope you like it..._

**10) Morning**

**Rated K+**

**Warning(s) Hint of a sexual relationship**

Erik woke up at the break of dawn, the sky was still in the early stages of light. Turning his head he caught sight of Charles curled next to him fast asleep. Smiling Erik slung an arm around Charles's unclothed shoulder and pulled him close. Charles remained asleep merely murmuring as he was pulled into Erik's waiting arms. "Mein Liebster." Erik murmured softly. Charles shifted his eyes slowly opened and he blinked sleepily. "Hullo Erik." He murmured sleepily. Erik smiled warmly and kissed Charles.

"Good Morning." He whispered. Charles smiled lightly and lay his head against Erik's shoulder. Erik stroked Charles arm as he stared at the ceiling. He could feel Charles breathing softly against his neck. "Do you want to get up?" Erik asked after a moment. Charles shook his head and closed his eyes. "No, let's stay here all day." He murmured. "What about the children Charles?" Erik questioned his voice low. Charles smiled. "They can go a day without us, I'm sure." He replied airily. Erik chuckled and kissed Charles's temple softly. "I like the way you think.'" He sighed as he ran his hand down Charles's nude body. Charles murmured in agreement and kissed the man on the lips.

"I thought you would."


	11. Coin

**11) Coin**

**Rated K+**

**Warning(s) Mentions of violence **

Erik held the coin in his hand staring at the cold piece of metal. He imagined how it would look going through Shaw's head. He imagined the glorious sight of watching the man die. He tightened his grasp on the coin before placing away. How lovely it would be… The coin that started it all would end it. The coin that Erik had failed to move and that had caused his mother's death would now be the weapon he would use to silence Shaw forever. He imagined the blood that would pour from Shaw as he died. He imagined that look of complete arrogant shock not believing that he had been beat. And then his death... A smile crept across Erik's face as he relished in the thought.

It would be glorious...


	12. Freak

**12) Freak**

**Rated M**

**Warning(s) Neglect, Child Abuse, Hints of Sexual Abuse**

Charles had become used to the name calling. Cain had made a point of making Charles realize that he was not human. He'd hit Charles cursing out cruel names again and again and again. Kurt Marko rarely struck Charles but Charles knew Kurt's mind and knew the deviant thoughts running rampant knowing that the look in Kurt's eyes meant that Charles would soon be getting a visit in the dead of night. But what hurt worse than Cain's fists or Kurt's perversion was that not once did his mother speak up. Not once did she look at her son with anything other than blank resentment. Raven noticed nothing. She never noticed. Some days Charles would fall into despair and agree with what they said of him. He was a freak. He was unwanted, he was always going to be alone. But then Erik came along. Strong, Powerful, Broken Erik who looked at Charles with nothing other than adoration.

At night Charles would lay in Erik's arms happy that he had found someone. And Erik would kiss him whispering words of devotion to him. But then Erik left and with him he took Raven, Charles's mobility and Charles's heart. And with that the despair came back. He was a freak…. they were right all along. Erik didn't want him, Raven despised him…he was a freak….he was a freak...


	13. Students

**13) Students**

**Rated K**

**Warning(s) None**

* * *

><p>The three young men stood next to each other looking curious yet calm. Hank shifted and fiddled with his glasses and Alex huffed. "Are they still arguing?" He snapped. Hank nodded and the three continued to listen to Erik and Charles bicker back and forth. "I'm telling you Charles, we can make them stronger!" "And <em>I'm<em> telling _you_ Erik that putting them into unneeded danger is not a proper way to make them stronger!" Charles snapped. "He wasn't even hurt!" Erik replied throwing his hands into the air. "He could have been!" Charles shrieked. Alex snorted and looked at his feet and Sean shifted. Hank looked at the other two.

"Maybe we should leave." He suggested. Alex ad Sean nodded in agreement and left with Hank leaving Erik and Charles to bicker like an old married couple. Neither man noticed for sometime that they students had left. They stopped mid argument and glanced around. "Where did they go?" Erik muttered. Charles shrugged. "Must have gone off." He replied. "They must have gotten annoyed with your bitching." Erik replied with a smirk. "_My_ bitching? You're one to talk." Charles replied arms crossed. Erik snorted. "Unbelievable, you always act like this." "Like what?" Charles replied. "Like a stuck up brat!" Erik exclaimed. Charles laughed. "Oh?" "Yes!"


	14. Orders

**14) Orders**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) Mentions of violence, Cherik.**

* * *

><p>Magneto's orders had been clear. When dealing with the X-Men, leave Charles Xavier to him. Magneto despised it when anyone attempted to go after Charles and <em>prove<em> themselves. All it did was help dig your grave. So of course when word got around that some punk ass mutant who had recently joined the Brotherhood had attacked and harmed Charles Erik was understandably less than pleased. He marched through the base Raven behind him. He marched into the living quarters and passed his teammates who watched him with bated breath. He found the mutant who had done it and grabbed his throat with dark promise. "I give you direct orders and you disobey them." He snarled teeth barred. The mutant choked. "You-You could kill him, you could kill him and get him out of our way and you w-wont!" He gasped. Erik snarled again. "Excuse me?" He asked voice dark. The mutant attempted to pull away. "Wh-Why do you let him live? He's…he's the enemy!" He croaked. Erik threw the mutant tot the ground and flexed his fingers. "You will never touch Charles Xavier, you have no idea what Charles means to this world." He replied clinically. The young mutant sat up and massaged his throat.

"But why? With him gone the X: Men stand no chance." He pointed out. Erik loomed over the mutant. "Listen to what I'm about to say all of you, because I will only say it once. If any of you lay a finger on Charles as a means to harm I will kill you slowly. No one, and I mean no one is to harm him." He said voice booming through the room. A small smile crept across Raven's face. Shooting one last disgusted look at the foolish mutant still on the floor, Magneto marched out of the room. "Azazel take me to Charles." He told the red mutant who nodded in agreement and took his arm. Once he landed at the mansion he nodded at Azazel telling him to return in two hours before marching through the door. It was easy to find Charles who had burrowed himself in the library hidden behind books. He looked up at Erik in confused happiness.

"Hello Erik, it's nice to see you." He said eyes shining. Erik tossed off his helmet and sat across from Charles and studied the dark bruises around Charles's slender throat. "That mutant harmed you." He stated calmly but feeling like he was going to be ill. Charles frowned slightly before setting his book down. "Only bruises Erik." He replied. Erik reached forward and stroked his darkened flesh with gentle fingers.

"You were still hurt." He replied slowly he lent forward and kissed the bruised skin. Charles slowly wrapped his arms around Erik and kissed his temple. "I am fine my friend." He replied softly stroking Erik's hair. Erik scooped Charles out of his wheelchair and into his arms. He kissed the mutant again. "I will keep you safe Charles." He said as he pulled out of the kiss. Charles smiled slightly and nodded. "I figured you'd say that." He replied voice soft. Erik's lips ran down Charles's neck and shoulder. He sat Charles back down in his wheelchair and cupped his face in his hands. "You've become so precious to me." He stated firmly eyes warm. Charles's licked his lips and stroked his thumb down Erik's cheek. "Stay, for the night?" He questioned voice hopeful. Erik nodded. "Absolutely."


	15. Revenge

**15) Revenge**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) Mentions of violence, character death**

At the moment Shaw died a certain amount of price swelled into Erik's chest. He had killed the man. Ran a coin through his brain and killed him. He had obsessed about it for years. And he finally had done it. The monster was gone…but now what. There was not much for him to go to. No family, no home…No Charles. Now he was to lead a group of Mutants who like him believed in their own superiority. Now there was no fire in Erik's heart. With the coin he had used to kill Shaw, it was now forsaken. And replacing it in his pocket was the bullet he had deflected off of Charles's back. Had Charles been right all along? Shaw was dead but he was not at peace, but then again he had let go of peace long ago.

It was Charles who pointed out that he looked tired. Although now mortal enemies it did not stop them from playing chess and talking. Erik had looked up from the board and met Charles's eyes. "Come again?" He asked. "You look tired Erik." Charles pointed out. Erik regarded Charles cooly. "I feel fine." He replied voice rough. Charles shook his head. "You don't look it." He replied his voice soft eyes earnest. Erik's lips twitched and he tried to smile but it came out a grimace. "Have I made a mistake Charles?" He finally asked setting down his chess piece. Charles licked his lips and slumped against his seat. "My friend everybody does.

" He replied trying to sound supportive but his voice remained weak. Erik blinked. "What do I do Charles?" He suddenly asked desperation lacing his voice. Charles regarded his friend. "You have to let go Erik. Move on. Shaw is dead, no more thinking on it. You've done what you've said you would." He murmured. Erik clasped his hands. "It was worth it you know. Killing him." He stated looking like a young child as he said it. Charles's face softened and he nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to everyone who faved or reviewed!<em>


	16. Tea

**16) Tea**

**Rated K**

**Warning(s) None, set before divorce, Erik attempts to make peace with Charles's after a lovers spat.**

Charles was positively beaming as he regarded Erik. Erik stood awkwardly shifting from foot to foot a pack of Earl Gray tea in his hand. He held it out to Charles's. "A peace offering." He finally stated eyes not meeting Charles's. Charles nearly squirmed in happiness. "Come long than Erik, we have much to discuss." He replied. He walked off towards his room with Erik following close behind.

When the two were settled, Erik eyed the cup of tea Charles's had set out for him. He met Charles's eyes. "I have to drink it?" He asked. "Yes, yes," Charles replied. "You'll like it." He stated. Erik picked up the cup. He eyes the liquid for a moment before taking a sip. "Not very flavorful." he commented looking at Charles. "But….?" Charles began. "But I guess it's alright." Erik replied taking another sip. Charles smiled smugly. "I knew you'd like it." He replied sipping from his own cup.


	17. Fire

**17) Fire**

**Rated K+**

**Warning(s) Dark thoughts**

The fire was consuming him, his breathing limited. All around him the roar of the flames. He attempted to shout out but no sound came from his parched throat. He fell to the ground couching. It was so hot…the world was spinning. He could hear someone calling for him voice panicked. He tried to shout back, tried to calm the voice filled with so much fear. But still no words came. He blindly crawled through the room the fire licking at his heels. The voice calling him had faded and the sound of fire was all he heard. He was dying….

He managed to get to his feet legs trembling, where was he? Looking around he vaguely recognized the room. Even as fire consumed it. A faint noise caught his attention. He had to get to the voice. They were in pain! Quickly he raced through the burning building. The halls burned red hot. He was going to die… the voice again called his name. He had to get to them…. He came upon a door. The voice was behind it. He grabbed the handle and attempted to yank it open, the brass burned beneath his fingers. The door would not budge. He threw his weight into it, it began to crack and splinter, two, three, four, on the fifth try he broke through it and stumbled into the room. Silence now met him. He called out to the voice. _He was here….He was here now…. _No response. He looked around the room, the familiar area. Where had he seen this place before….Then his eyes landed on the table. Sitting upon it was a chess board. Slowly he approached, holding his breath. Laying at the foot of the table was the owner of the voice. Charles. Lovely, naive Charles lay at the foot of the table eyes open and glossy. Dead. A wail escaped the man's throat and he collapsed to the ground reaching for Charles and holding him against his chest. The skin was still warm, he could have saved him…

The fire entered the room, but the man…who was he now…. Erik was long dead and Magneto had failed to protect the one person he loved. The flames consumed him and he continued to hold Charles's dead broke body. He allowed the fire to snuff out his life in blinding pain. He had failed….

Magneto opened his eyes. Emma and Raven sat across from him staring.

"Were you even listening." Raven asked before jumping into her discussion. Magneto ignored her words. Still stuck on the dream he had, had. Could it mean something? He briefly thought ignoring Emma's comments. He suddenly stood startling the women. "I need some air." He announced. Raven stepped forward. "I'll g with-" "No," Magneto cut her off. "I will go alone." He stated firmly. Raven stepped back looking disappointed. Turning Magneto strut out of the room, feeling as the flames were following him.


	18. Run

**18) Run**

**Rated K+**

**Warning(s) Depression, disability.**

Charles had never really thought of life without his legs before. They had always been there, always to be used. Now they were useless. He watched from his window as Hank and Alex raced by laughing and shouting at each other. He'd never run again. Charles thought glumly. He rested his head against the wall as he considered everything he could no longer do. Run, dance (as if he ever would though) walk, kick…. he briefly wondered if sex was in the equation. He doubted he could do that anymore… He heard the door open and the void he felt told him who it was. He glanced at Erik. I was wondering when I would see you again." He murmured. Erik approached silently staring at the wheelchair. "I did this to you." He said, voice rough. Charles remained silent as Erik approached and dropped to his knees. His face resembled that of an earnest child. He took Charles's hands in his own. "I'm so sorry." He managed. Charles reached for Erik and took his hands in his own. "I forgive you my friend." He replied. Erik gulped and stroked Charles's hand. "You shouldn't." He stated. Charles shook his head. "I know, but I do anyway." He stated. Erik shifted. "Hank told me he thought you were depressed. So I came to see you." Charles nodded. "I'll have to thank Hank for sending you to me." He stated calmly. Erik suddenly moved forward and kissed his lightly on the lips. Charles smiled and kissed back.

He felt Erik's hands reach around him and pull him gently out of the wheelchair and towards the bed. As they kissed, Charles forgot about it all. His useless limbs, never walking never running. He was content to lie here with Erik for as long as that may be.


	19. Legs

**19) Legs**

**Rated M**

**Warning(s) Sex, companion piece to last chapter.**

Erik managed to remove his and Charles's clothing rather quickly. His hands stroked Charles's nipple lightly causing Charles to sigh in contentment. Erik's hands hesitated before reaching for Charles's legs. Charles watched with baited breath as Erik gently lifted Charles's unfeeling legs and kiss him lightly on the thigh and kissing his legs softly whispering apologizes against them. Over time Charles's legs had began to thin and now that a year had passed they were beginning to look as weak as he felt they were. Yet Erik touched them with such gentleness and such love. Once he was finished with Charles's legs he moved up and kissed Charles deeply. Charles's wrapped his arms around Erik's shoulders as Erik shifted between Charles's legs.

Erik was considerate when he lifted Charles's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He and Charles never looked away from each other's eyes. Erik leant in close and nipped at Charles's throat as he gently pushed in. Charles was tense as Erik entered him holding his breath. Erik reached for Charles and stroked his face with the back of his fingers. "Are you ready for me to move?" He asked voice husky. Charles nodded letting out his breath. "Yes." Erik pulled back and at a steady pace began to thrust into Charles who clung to him eyes closed.

It was nice….this was nice. Having Erik with him, feeling secure and happy with the man he loved who touched him with such passion held his legs with care and kissed him with love. But when it was over, it was over. Erik would pull out of him slowly and kiss him lightly on the lips. He moved to get up, pulling away from the telepath. Charles's arms wrapped around Erik's shoulders keeping him in the bed. Erik chuckled and lay back down running his hand up and down Charles's legs.

"I will have to leave eventually." He commented earning a kiss from his lover. Charles smiled. "But not yet. Stay for now." He asked voice hopeful. Erik nodded against Charles's neck and kissed him. "Very well. I'll stay for the night."


	20. Fight

**20) Fight**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) AU, Erik returns with Charles (who is still paralyzed) He still wants to take over the world and he feels like Charles is holding him back. Abuse, violence, hurt comfort.**

It was too often that they argued. Some days would be better than others. And as much as Erik hated himself for it he began to resent Charles. They could no longer have normal sex, now with Charles able to feel much. Their relationship had soured. Sometimes Erik would look out the window wishing to leave, but he never did. So they fought.

The first time Erik had hit him time had stood still. Charles had cupped his bloody lip and Erik had stared in horrified silence before reaching for Charles. Charles quietly let Erik gather him in his arms as much as the wheelchair would allow and kiss him. "I'm sorry." He whispered kissing him lightly where he had struck him. "It's fine." Charles replied. "You didn't mean it." His voice trailed off. Erik nodded keeping Charles against his chest. "I'm sorry." He whispered kissing Charles almost crying with relief when Charles kissed him back.

The second time Erik had hit him it was merely just to hit him, their arguments had reached their peak and in a desperate angry voice Charles had told him he was behaving like Shaw. This time he struck with a fist and it had knocked Charles out of his wheelchair. Erik had stood above Charles chest heaving. "Do not presume to compare me to Shaw, Charles. You know nothing of him or me." He had growled before stepping over Charles and storming out of the room. Charles watched Erik leave before slowly and shakily attempting to get back into his wheelchair. He slumped in the chair and closed his eyes.

The third time Erik hit him he didn't have a reason or excuse, he just out of the blue lashed out. This time Charles had risen to defend himself but Erik had constricted the wheelchair around the telepath into a painful grip keeping him in place as Erik struck him violently. Charles's face knocked to the side eyes clenched. "Hey!" A voice-Hank called out angrily. Charles looked up as Hank tackled Erik to the ground keeping him in place. The commotion caught the attention of the other occupants of the household, the boys and Raven bustled in confused by what they were seeing. Alex made his way over to Charles's attempting to free him from the wheelchair, while Raven rushed forward attempting to separate them.

"Hank! Erik, stop! Get off him!" She yelled. Hank stood up roughly eyes gleaming angrily. Erik got to his feet teeth barred. He glanced towards where Charles was still pinned into the wheelchair eyes cold. "Well fate has decided there can be no peace with us. I am going to start the brotherhood whether you want me to or not." He spoke coldly clenching the wheelchair so it tightened around Charles who hissed in pain. Hank stepped forward ready to attack again only to have Sean pull him back face drawn and nervous. Erik turned to Raven. "My offer still stands" He told her. Raven watched him with keen eyes before looking towards her brother. And then at Erik. Conflicted between her brother and her dreams. She stepped towards Erik earning a growl from Hank. Erik turned back to the group eyes filled with contempt. "It seems that this is the end of the road. Raven contact Azazel, let him know that we will be forming our Brotherhood after all." Raven nodded still watching Charles. "Erik, let him go." She finally spoke voice flat. Erik did so releasing the metal that had begun to bruise the telepath. Shooting Charles one last hate filled glance Erik walked out of the room ready to start his new life as the leader of the Brotherhood. Hank swore and turned towards Charles. Alex and Sean were already at his side. Hank approached his leader.

"Don't worry, we'll change your wheelchair, I'll make sure there is no metal in it at all." He said voice strained blue face drawn. Charles nodded eyes still fixed on the place Erik had been. Charles watched them leave in silence, his body ached his head pounded. But he couldn't help but a sigh a teary eyed breath of relief when they were gone. It would never hand worked….


	21. Sky

**21) Sky**

**Rated K**

**Warning(s) None**

It had been bright and beautiful for days now. No rain, no cloudy days, only clear sky and the sun. Of course it had been Raven's idea for her and the boys to go to the beach, she had practically dragged Hank along. Leaving Erik and Charles alone at the house. At the moment they were laying beside each other staring at the sky in silence. Erik's hand entwined with Charles's. He listened contently as Charles babbled about it. "Many mythologies have deities associated with the sky, like Zeus…" His voice trailed off as Erik placed a kiss against his temple. The two fell into a comfortable silence Charles curled slightly against Erik who's hold on him was possessive and adoring.

It would be several hours until they moved, the sky darkened to an indigo like color. They could hear the children returning laughing and shouting at one another. The two mutants separated and headed back into the house. They were greeted by four grinning mutants. Sean was sunburned badly except around the eyes where he must have had on sunglasses. Sighing Charles approached the red head and looked him over. "No sunscreen I take it?" He asked. Sean shook his head. "Nah, I didn't need any." "Charles rose an eyebrow. "Clearly."


	22. Night

**22) Night**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) Mentions of sex**

He felt the bed dip slightly, turning onto his side he watched as the other mutant crawled into the bed. Smiling he reached for the male. "I was wondering when you'd appear." He murmured as he gathered Charles into his arms. Charles grinned and lay beside his lover. "Sorry it took so long my friend." He commented as the two settled. Erik's lips connected to the side of Charles's throat and his hand settled on Charles's chest. Charles snorted out a laughter when Erik blew a raspberry against his throat. Minutes later there would be the sound of gasping breath and grunts.

Charles gripped Erik's shoulders. His face pressed against Erik's neck. Erik's arm curled around his waist bring them closer. Erik placed a kiss against Charles's shoulder his eyes closed. The room was darkened but the moonlight filtered the room with dim lighting so they could meet eyes and never look away. When Charles moved forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead Erik knee he wasn't going anywhere any time soon. And he didn't mind in the slightest.


	23. Cry

**23) Cry**

**Rated M**

**Warning(s) Emotions, hurt, comfort, anger, AU**

It was a rare sight for Erik to see Charles cry but when he did, Erik was quick to try to soothe him and act as a comfort. But this time Erik said nothing. He just watched as tears appeared in the telepath's eyes and the younger mutants face fall into despair. "You're…you're leaving?" He asked voice soft. "Yes Charles." Erik replied. Charles bit his lips taking in the sight of his lover packing. They had been together since high school since they were 16 and 17. Almost a decade and now Erik was leaving him, for another. Her name was Emma, a beautiful, cold as ice woman who had easily caught Erik's attention when she began her job with him. Charles wrung his hands watching as Erik tossed clothes into his suitcase. He heard the doorbell ring and Erik stood. "That must be Emma." He stated walking around Charles. Charles reached for Erik snagging his arm. Erik looked back at him.

"Erik, please…I don't understand." Charles managed voice tight. Erik pulled from Charles's grip. "I've told you Charles. I don't love you anymore. I love Emma now." Erik replied sounding frustrated. He grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the room leaving Charles alone and desolate. He met Emma at the doorstep smirking at him. "Hello Sugar." She cooed before stepping forward and kissing him. He kissed back easily melding his body against hers. "You ready to go?" Emma asked. Erik nodded and without looking back followed Emma out of the house and towards his new life.

It would be 11 months later that he and Emma would break up, after the fighting and glaring and ignoring. Erik finding her in bed with Sebastian Shaw was the last straw. Erik took his items and walked out of the house forever the door slamming shut behind him. He knew exactly where he was going, only one place he could go. He called for a cab and was driven to the home of his ex boyfriend/lover. The mansion still so large and utterly beautiful, so many memories came from it. How he and Charles had sex on the stone steps while it rained and Charles had laughed as they kissed. How they use to go to the roof and star gaze all by themselves. He walked up the steps with purpose and stood in front of the door. He gave the door three knocks and after a moment of waiting the door opened and Charles appeared. Charles looked at Erik surprised. "Erik… umm, hello." Charles stated awkwardly. Erik offered Charles one of his smiles. "Hello Charles." He stated voice soft. The silence between then was thick. Erik stood waiting for Charles to speak, Charles waited for Erik to do the same. Finally Charles broke the silence. "Why are you here?" He asked voice void of emotion. Erik shifted hands in pockets. "Emma and I broke up, and I-" "And you thought you'd come crawling back to me?" Charles cut him off eyes narrowed. Erik's mouth opened and closed wordlessly; shocked. Charles stared at Erik coldly aloof, eyes usually like the sky now as cold as ice. "You shouldn't have come here Erik." He stated firmly. "Did you think I would have waited forever? Five months I waited, patiently for you, but then I realized that I had done nothing wrong, I moved on like you had." Charles stated.

Erik shook his head ready to argue when he heard foot steps coming from behind Charles, then a tall burly man appeared, his face scruffy with facial hair his eyes glittering. He glanced from Charles's face to Erik. "This guy bothering you Chuck?" He asked, his voice gravely, an arm draped around Charles's arm. Charles shook his head offering the man a smile. "No Logan, Erik and I were just talking." He assured him. The man called Logan eyed Erik for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll leave you to it." He replied pecking Charles's on the temple and turning around walking back into the house. Charles turned back to Erik. Erik pulled himself from his stupor. "You and him are-" "Dating." Charles confirmed. Erik nodded vacantly. "Does…does he treat you right?" He asked softly. Charles nodded. "He treats me wonderfully." He replied voice soft. Erik nodded licking his lips. "Do you love him?" He asked suddenly feeling foolish under Charles's gaze. Again, Charles nodded. "Yes, yes I think I do love him." He replied easily. Erik licked his lips again and felt himself nod.

"I'm…I'm happy for you." He replied softly. Charles's gaze softened. "Thank you." He replied just as softly. Erik excused himself sharing a final goodbye with his old lover with the promise that if Charles ever needed him, he would be there. He walked down the road the mansion far behind him. He smiled sadly as he remembered Charles's answer.

"I know you will."


	24. Lips

**24) Lips**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) None**

Erik once again found himself distracted. He and Charles had been watching Sean fly by both intently watching the boy when Charles shot Erik a pleased grin. And_ those lips_…. He didn't hear what Charles's had said too distracted by the pure loveliness of his mouth. The lips red and full and completely mouth watering. Was this part of his mutation, beside telepathy was his lips some amazing sensual power? Charles watched his friend in concern and prodded at the man's mind his smile widening when he found out what Erik was thinking. He easily leaned forward and pressed his lips against Erik's causing the other man to tense in surprise before sinking into the kiss and closing his eyes. His hands wrapped around the back of Charles's neck as he deepened the kiss earning as small laugh from the telepath.

He easily pushed Charles and climbed on top of him the kissing never stopping. They rolled in the grass lips connected hands everywhere, not even looking up when Sean having bee distracted by the two men kissing wen flying into a tree. He landed with a grunt of pain. After realizing that Charles and Erik were to busy to notice he called out to them. Distantly Charles and Erik thought they could hear someone yelling, they glanced up for a moment but at the sight of those bitten lips, Erik went in for another kiss. Charles smiled into the kiss figuring it was just the wind.


	25. Monster

**25) Monster**

**Rated T**

**Warning(s) Mentions of violence**

The explosion rang out startling Erik who quickly made his way through the wreckage. Raven and Azazel followed close behind careful as another building began to shake. Not far ahead they spotted Charles Xavier flanked by Alex and Hank. Charles's face was a mixture of sereneness and calculation. He regarded Erik and his team coldly. All around them was destruction and death, humans crying out for help before being silenced. Charles could not reach them all. It was then that they noticed the child in Charles's arms. A human child no more than two. The young girl clung to Charles like a child to their mother and regarded Erik's approach with round frightened eyes. Erik eyed the child then glanced at Charles. "Leave us." Erik ordered. Raven and Azazel nodded and vanished. Hank and Alex looked to Charles for confirmation. He nodded and urged them to lrave. They did so looking back as they went. Erik glanced at Charles. "You think holding her in your arms will protect her?" He asked voice cold. Charles's gaze never wavered. "You will not harm her as long as I have her." He replied voice cold. Erik scoffed as though he was speaking to a child. "Come Charles give me the child, no need to taint your hands with her foul blood." He replied. Charles pulled the child closer. "She's just a child." He voiced softly. "The child of a human general who is trying to kill us." Erik snapped. Charles shook his head, allowing the little girl to burrow further into his chest. "I won't let you have her Erik." He said voice tight. That answer enraged Erik who lunged for Charles. The wheelchair was knocked to the ground and Charles quickly placed himself over the child in hopes of guarding her. But Erik was stronger, he threw Charles out of the way and grabbed the child by the neck holding her up.

"Erik! No!" Charles cried out. Erik glared at Charles. "You allow our people to die for vermin like this!" He snarled. The child whimpered and began to cry out for her mother. Her mother who lay dead not twenty feet away. Charles attempted to pull himself up his unfeeling legs lay unmoving and useless. "She's just a child." He managed. Erik's gaze was frightening. "You're a fool Charles." he snapped. Turning to the girl he tightened his grip preparing to snap her neck when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his legs. He glanced down to see Charles staring up at him. "What have you become Erik?" He asked voice soft. "You'll gladly kill an innocent little girl, just because of who she is. Have you really become such a monster?" He asked. Erik kicked Charles off of him. "Shut your mouth Charles, or I'll shut it for you."

"You're no better than Shaw!" Charles cried out stopping Erik in his tracks. Erik turned to Charles looking betrayed. "What did you just say?" He asked, voice dangerous. Charles sat up. "I said that you're no better than Sh-" Erik tossed the girl aside and tackled Charles his rage filling his mind, he wrapped his hands around Charles's throat and began to squeeze. "You _dare _compare me to him!" He snarled shaking Charles as he strangled him. Charles grabbed at Erik's hands trying to free himself. Erik squeezed harder causing Charles to gasp. "You know nothing Charles, nothing!" He shouted. Charles eyes began to roll into the back of his head. With a shove Erik pulled himself from Charles who lay gasping and twitching on the ground. Erik glanced towards the toddle who stood petrified staring at him. Then back to Charles who face was beginning to return his normal skin tone. Then he turned and walked away from the site meeting up with Mystique who glanced at him as he passed. _Was he truly a monster for what he was doing?_ He wondered. He and the Brotherhood quickly made their way to safety passing a snarling Hank who shot Erik a murderous look. A Erik made it to the ship he looked at his hands feeling as if they were drenched in Charles's blood. Charles after catching his breath dragged himself weakly over to the child and gathered her into his arms and waited for Hank to return.

* * *

><p><strong>A quarter way there, guys. Hope you like it.<strong>


	26. Parents

**26) Parents**

**Rated K**

**Warning(s) None**

Erik although having suffered from the cruelty of Nazi's was blessed when it came to family. He was the only child of two doting parents. His father tall and proud always pleased to take Erik out on some new adventure, always ready and willing to try something new, never afraid of failing, a trait he passed onto his young son. Erik's mother bless her soul was a gentle kind woman who loved and supported her son and protected him from all that she could. A protective trait she passed onto Erik. At his father's death it was just him and his mother, they clung to each other for support and she never once gave up hope, she was a shining beacon in his young life and it was with her death that threw him into darkness only emerging at the sight of a new light, a light similar and different to his mother in many ways. Bright blue eyes, ruby red lips and soft downy brown hair. Erik had never believed he could truly love again until he met Charles Xavier. Yet there remained one Sebastian Shaw who became like a demented father figure to Erik, the boy wanted him dead, oh god how he wanted him dead, this man who acted as a father figure turned monster with a flick of the wrist.

On the other hand, while Charles grew up privileged, he suffered when it came to family. His father only vague in his memories had been quite pleased when he learned of Charles's telepathy, pleased in the way a explorer is when they discover and dangerous but great find. His death came and went and then in came Kurt Marko and his son. Kurt was fascinated by Charles's ability. He played the father card well until Charles did something he viewed then all hell would break loose. Charles did not shed a tear at his funeral. Charles's mother was a difficult woman to figure out, she never showed interest in her young son, preferring to lounge about and sip at her alcohol until she could separate herself from reality. When she died, Charles did not cry until she was lowered into the earth, and even then it was only a single tear glistening down a fair cheek. When he met Erik Lensherr his world seemed to hold still as if Erik became his focal point, tall charismatic and beautiful Erik who looked at him as an equal instead of an object.

Maybe they could move on from the past, with each other, maybe they can live out their hopes and dreams with each other as support. Maybe they can move on from the hardships and life and instead focus on the future which blazed wonderfully before them. Maybe, just maybe they can make their parent's proud.


	27. Naive

**27) Naive**

**Rated M**

**Warning(s) Sex, dark thoughts**

It had become the norm for them to meet up at some seedy motel and make love. Or, not really love. More like rut against each other like animals. As it was Charles lay on the bed, Erik on top of him grunting and moving in shallow thrusts. Charles murmured Erik's name and kissed his lightly on the neck as Erik's arm wrapped around his waist lifting him up. Charles moaned Erik's name into the mutant's ear causing the Metal wielder to shudder against him. As Charles lay beneath Erik he wondered just how naive, Erik really though him to be. How naive could Erik consider Charles as he returned night after night for Charles in an attempt to sway him to Erik's side. Could it be that Erik for all his planning and blood on his hands was indeed the naive one, foolishly hoping that Charles will eventually bend to his will and join his cause. Charles tries to imagine being by Erik's side, as the stood proudly against the humans, or what was left of them, as the stood above the dead charred bodies of their enemies.

Charles's arms wound around Erik's shoulders and he keened softly blue eyes bright. Erik grunted and buried his face into Charles's shoulder as he came deep inside him. Erik's helmet had been tossed casually away. As though Erik trusted Charles to stay out of his mind during this time, as if he expected Charles to be too head over heels to even consider going into his head. Charles had to hide a chuckle as Erik pulled out of him and his cum running down Charles's pale thighs. Poor unassuming Erik, poor naive Erik. With only a thought Charles could make Erik his. But he wouldn't. Not tonight. Maybe someday, when Erik removed the helmet once more to join Charles on his bed. Maybe then he'll finally show Erik who indeed is the naive one.


	28. Trust

**28) Trust**

**Rated K+**

**Warning(s) None**

Charles was silent as he and the boys made their way through the dank tunnels. They could hear the drip of water hitting the floor. _Plip, plip, plip. _Hank glanced nervously behind them and reached out to feel the cool metal of Charles's wheelchair. It had yet to begin to vibrate. He pulled his hand back and began trudging on. Charles could hear the boy's nervous thoughts. _ Magneto would appear, Magneto would be _**angry**_._ He offered them a reassuring smile. _Erik would have to deal with it. _It was then that Hank reached out again and felt the vibrations. _He was here… _Without another thought Hank dragged Charles from the wheelchair just as began to invert on it's self, metal screeching as it bent until it was nothing but a chunk of gleaming tin. Charles and Hank both let out a relived sigh and Hank held Charles against him waiting for the Brotherhood to appear. They did appear from the dark shadowed and powerful. Magneto in the front with Azazel and Emma by his side followed by Mystique, Angel and Janos. Alex and Sean stepped forward, both ready for a fight. Charles coldly regarded Erik who stared back. "I had gotten word that you were here." He pointed out coldly. Charles eyed Magneto with guarded casualness.

"Oh?" He questioned lightly. Hank's hold on his waist tightened slightly as Magneto stepped closer. His eyes were narrowed as he regarded the telepath before him. "I told you to stay out of our way Charles." He muttered. "And I told _you_ that, that was not going to happen." Charles replied testily. Magneto's expression darkened. "You're going to end up hurt." He bit out, Charles blinked lazily. "Yes, you told me that last time." Erik approached Charles who was being held up by Hank. Charles watched Erik approach unwavering. Erik stared at Charles looking him up and down. "It's dangerous here Charles, you could be hurt." He repeated voice softer. Charles smiled sadly at his friend. "That's always a danger for us, isn't it?" He replied. Magneto turned to his team and indicated they should leave. They did so, only Mystique stalled a moment to glance at her ex brother before following Azazel out of sight. Charles glanced to the boys who remained rooted, Hank's grip on his tightening slightly. "Charles, we-" Alex began only for Charles to shake his head. "I will be fine, Erik and I will just talk." Alex looked unconvinced but was silent as Hank handed Charles off to Erik, meeting his eyes squarely as he did so. Erik took Charles from Hank and watched as the boys left the room looking back every now and then. Once they were out of sight, Magneto turned his attention to the wheelchair and it began to creak and groan as it was put back into place.

Magneto sat Charles down. He knelt before the other mutant and stared at him. "Charles, why do you continue to do this? We shouldn't be doing this, I don't want to hurt you." He stated voice strained. Charles took Erik's hands in his and stared at him sadly. "Then don't." He replied bluntly blue eyes fixed on his old friend's face. Erik only looked more unsure. "I don't know if I can." He replied his voice croaking. Charles leant forward and placed a kiss against Erik's cheek. "I trust you Erik." He murmured. Erik kissed Charles. "You shouldn't." He replied softly. Charles smiled another sad bitter smile as he looked down at their clasped hands. "I know this, but it doesn't change the fact that I trust you and will continue to trust you even if you break my heart." Erik slowly got to his feet staring at Charles forlornly. "I never meant for it to turn into this." His voice guarded but vulnerable spoke. "I know Erik, I know."


	29. Sick

**29) Sick**

**Rated K**

**Warning(s) None**

Erik lay in bed staring glumly out the window, it was a beautiful day outside and he was in here sick. He could hear Raven and they boys out in the yard yelling and laughing in the sunshine. With a huff Erik looked at the ceiling, he was incredibly bored. He glanced up when he heard light footsteps approach his room. Like an Angel of Mercy, Charles entered his room with a bowl of soup. Charles flashed Erik a smile and set the bowl down beside his and placed the metal spoon beside it. Erik stared at Charles. "You made me soup?" He questioned. "Tomato." Charles replied. Erik chuckled. "What a fine wife you would make." He replied. Charles made a face. "I could always just leave you to mope in your self pity." He replied sweetly. "Stay." Erik urged. Charles clucked his tongue and helped Erik sit up. Charles touched Erik's forehead. "Your fever's going down, you should be fine by tomorrow." He murmured. Erik smirked at his friend who gave him a withering look. "I can read your thoughts.' The smaller mutant griped causing the smirk to get bigger and Charles's eyes to widen. "Erik that's not appropriate." He said flushing. Erik only smiled. Charles handed Erik the bowl with a sigh.

"I do hope you won't be to difficult." He muttered. He sipped at the soup, Charles watched him. Erik set the bowl down and regarded Charles. Charles plucked out a napkin and held it to the other mutant just as he sneezed and went into a coughing fit. Erik took the tissue and Charles sighed. "Get some sleep Erik, and finish your soup." He stated before standing and heading for the door. Erik watched Charles leave. "Yes Dear!" He shouted after him just as the door closed.


End file.
